One More Day
by Psyche
Summary: SM/GW crossover.....Usa/Heero.....
1. Chapter 1

One More Day (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
This is my FIRST SM/GW crossover! Hope you like it! grins...lol...  
Well...not much I can say. I still have writers block on Fatherly Love  
but I don't have school this week because of all the people sick. They   
canceled it because most of the students and teachers were dropping   
like flies (literally) because they were sick. sighs...I, myself, am   
also sick, but I will have time this week to work on the fics! grins..  
so...Ja ne!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
How did it happen? This feeling? This love? I never once expected it to   
happen. But I love you, Usagi. Usako. My Usako. I, Heero Yuy, love YOU!  
And now that you are gone...I wish for only one thing...  
  
One more day with you...  
  
~~~~  
  
Setsuna. How could you do this to me...take me from the one I've loved   
for what seems like forever. When will I be able to return? WILL I be   
able to return? Why does destiny have to take control? Why do I have   
to leave the one I love just because you said I had to.  
  
You know I don't love Mamoru. Endymion doesn't mean a thing to me...and   
if it's peace that world needs, then I am the last person they should talk   
to. I am the last one they should ask for help. I'm a fighter. A warrior   
that has been trained to fight...trained to destroy anyone in my way...  
  
Please, Setsuna...for once...think! I'm a warrior trained to destroy anyone   
in my way...and you, Setsuna, are in my way...  
  
Please...I don't want to be the Moon Princess...  
  
~~~~  
  
OZ. Why do you always have to be there? In the way...watching...you are   
the reason I became what I am. You are the reason my Usako became what   
she is...you are the reason we met, and you are the reason we are now   
separated. She had said that it was Pluto. Whoever this Pluto was/is...All I   
know is the moment I meet her, she's going to pay for taking my Usagi away.  
  
~~~~  
  
...I don't want to be Sailor Moon anymore...  
  
~~~~  
  
The Perfect Soldier will always win...no matter what...and in this game, Usagi   
will be the prize...Just...One more day...One more day with you...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this! grins...well...REVIEW!!!!!!! Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

One More Day (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
  
  
Luv ya!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I stare blankly out the door of the car. I guess Setsuna thinks I won't try and jump out if   
Haruka is driving. It would be suicide....Setsuna doesn't know me very well...but Haruka   
isn't so dumb. The doors are locked from the drivers side. I can't escape...I tried. So now,   
here I am...  
  
"Koneko? Please...tell me what's wrong?" Haruka asks.  
  
I sigh. "You know what's wrong, Haruka-san." I whisper coldly. I could never   
forgive them...and she knows it. They all know it.  
  
"Why won't you let us help you?" She whispers.  
  
I turn and look at her and say, in a voice I had learned long ago...a voice that had made   
many of my enemies running away, tales tucked between their legs..."Haven't you helped   
enough."  
  
I stared at her, straight in the eyes of the Senshi of the Sky. She stared at me...but soon   
turned away. Obviously not willing to face the Moon Princess.  
  
I turned back to stare blankly out the door....Heero....I miss you so much. And I promise...  
I'll come back to you...I'll find my way back to you.  
  
~~~~  
  
I could feel him staring at me, concerned. I was typing furiously on the laptop...how could   
this happen. When I had just found her...when I had just found love...  
  
Duo had long ago stopped bothering me...A miracle, pure and simple. He was silent...But for   
once, I wasn't that grateful for it. All I needed right now was to get my mind off Usagi.   
She was gone...and there was nothing I could do to find her...I had tried...It's like her very   
existence disappeared. No one but the Gundams seemed to remember her ever being here...  
was there some specific reason for this? Was there some reason we had been spared...or   
cursed with the memories of Usagi....Usako...  
  
Even my missions seem so meaningless now...I just...I just wish that I could have one more   
day with her...then...maybe I could tell her how I feel...How I felt...And then...I know....that   
when she's gone...I'd still be wishing for just one more day....  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hello Setsuna...Hotaru...Michiru..." I nod curtly to each of them. The Outer Senshi. They   
work seperately from my protectors, the Inner Senshi, and are less predictable. That is   
probably one of the few reasons I haven't left them yet...another...is duty. I might not like   
it...but my destiny is important. I know that I can't avoid it. Setsuna will always be there   
to stop me...but...I can't just take all this sitting down. No. I am fighting this with the best   
of my ability...  
  
As soon as the Negaverse is destroyed...I'm out of here.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this! grins...well...REVIEW!!!!!!! Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

One More Day (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hope you liked the last two chapters! grins...pauses..wait...what  
am I SAYING! I hope you like THIS chapter!! lol..well...ja ne!  
  
Luv ya all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"You know you couldn't stay, Koneko-chan."  
  
I don't reply.  
  
"This is the way it has to be...gomen nasai..."  
  
I still don't reply. How dare they!?! They think that a simple apology should fix   
everything!!! Never. There was only one thing that will fix everything...and that   
was going back. Going back to Heero.  
  
They were talking about me. The Outers. They knew it annoyed me that they talk   
about me in third person as if I wasn't there...  
  
"She won't respond." Haruka whispered.  
  
"Give her time..." Setsuna replied sadly. "But...it's time for her to meet the Inners."  
  
Haruka and Michiru's faces darkened imediately. I knew my face was blank. I   
wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing what I'm feeling right now...I wouldn't   
give them the pleasure of knowing that my heart was breaking in two...my soul was  
being ripped apart...and I missed him...  
  
"Are you ready to go, Koneko..."  
  
I nodded. Then sighed softly...thinking...what if they had never come...would I have   
beenable to tell Heero I loved him? I can't help but wonder...and would he return   
my feelings.  
  
We got up, and once again, Haruka was driving. I was, again, sitting beside her,   
staring out the window again. Tokyo, Japan. We drove for a while...stopping   
outside a shrine...The Hikawa Shrine. My eyes narrowed slightly. It was time to   
meet the Inner Senshi...  
  
Would they be anything like I remembered? I didn't know....  
  
Wait...I do know.  
  
I gasped softly as a blonde blur flew out the door and hugged me. "PRINCESS!!!!"   
Well...Venus is just the same.  
  
The other Senshi follow her, but they are more cautious about the Outers and myself.   
I stared at them coldly. All the while thinking...I will not let them win...I will not let   
them win...I will not let them win...  
  
Win what? You ask. Win my love....my affection. They had taken me from the one   
person I ever loved...and for that...I can never ever love them as I once had...so many   
many years ago.  
  
"Hello, Princess." Jupiter whispered.  
  
I nodded curtly to them. Behind Jupiter were Mercury and Mars. They look as if   
they were analyzing me....good....I want them to know. Know that I am off limits.   
Don't come near me...don't even TALK to me...  
  
I pushed Venus off me...not roughly, but enough to make her stumbled towards   
Jupiter. She has a hurt expression on her face...and I once again think...I will not   
let them win...  
  
"Don't call me Princess....my name is Usagi." I whispered coldly.  
  
They were taken aback by my words and voice...Mars recovered first. "I'm Rei.   
Mercury is Ami. Jupiter is Makoto. And Venus is Minako."  
  
I once again nodded curtly. I looked around. It was quiet here...maybe there was   
hope for this place after all. I glanced back to find the Outer Senshi gone...good...  
but they were out there, watching me...I turned back toward the Inner Senshi. I   
spoke coldly, like I had to Haruka in the car earlier...  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not some Princess for you to pamper and protect.   
I can take care of myself. And as soon as the threat of the Dark Kingdom is   
neutralized, I'm out of here, got it?"  
  
They stared at me, shocked. Then Rei's eyes narrowed slightly. "If that's what   
you want..." She whispered...and then they turned to go back in. I followed...Heero  
...just wait...I'll come back...I promise!  
  
~~~~  
  
"SHINIGAMI WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!" I heard over the intercom between the   
Gundams. Duo was having a great time destroy mobile suits. I waa too, but unlike   
my loud companion, I didn't voice it so...well...loudly!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Okay. Duo was getting a little out of control. But I didn't do   
a thing to stop him. For once, the braided God of Death was entertaining. This was   
just the thing I need to get my mind off Usagi--Oops. I keep going right back to her  
...I wish I could get over her...but I know it's impossible....  
  
I just wish I could see her again. I could tell her I love her...kiss her again...and   
then...then...and then I don't know what would happen. It's so confusing, this   
feeling...love. The worst of emotions. I can't help but wonder why we were brought   
together if destiny would only pull us apart. Well. Someday...someday I will find her again...but...how long will that be....  
  
~~~~  
  
~~3rd Person~~  
  
1 year earlier...  
  
"SHINIGAMI WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!" Duo Maxwell yelled happily as he destroyed   
another mobile suit. He was glad that HE got to be on the lookout, destroying any   
mobile suits that tried to interfer with the mission. Inside the base were the other   
four pilots...  
  
Heero rushed towards the guarded room, shooting the two OZ guards. The paused   
outside the door, then burst in...  
  
There in front of him was a girl with long silver hair. Her silverish blue eyes looked   
at him coldly. And the end of her gun was pointed straight between his eyes....a   
perfect aim. She smirked slightly, raising the disk in her hand so he could see it.   
"Looking for this." She whispered, just a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he raised his own gun towards her...a perfect aim also. "Who   
are you?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Call me Usagi..." She whispered, then threw something to   
the floor. Before he could react, smoke filled the room, leaving him coughing. When   
it cleared, she was gone...and so was the disk he had been after.  
  
The door on the opposite side of the room was open...his eyes narrowed again, and   
he rushed after her and through the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi rushed through the halls of the base, towards the battling mobile suits ahead.  
Dammit! Why do the Gundam Pilots have to appear...they are going to ruin my mission!  
She thought angrily. Glancing behind her, she saw the Wing Gundam Pilot, Heero Yuy,   
right on her tail. She frowned.  
  
100 meters....just 100 more meters! She thought as she neared the trees...she rushed   
past the trees...so close yet so far...Come on..come on...you can make it Usa... She   
thought, cursing her luck. Not 20 meters ahead of her was her motorcycle.  
  
Heero was gaining. Damn he's fast! She thought. 10 meters....5 meters...She jumped   
onto her motorcycle, turning the key.  
  
It sputtered. Her eyes widened. "Come on...don't do this to me..start!" He was 10   
meters away and was pointing his gun at her. "Shit..." She whispered......  
  
Suddenly the motorcycle started, and she grinned in relief. She was gone...but not   
before a bullet flew through the air towards her...  
  
She flinched painfully as she raced away...  
  
~~~~  
  
She slowly stumbled into her home...it was dark in her small apartment...and lonely.  
She made her way towards the bathroom door...I need to get this cleaned... She   
thought...  
  
She stumbled into the bathroom, staring for a moment at her reflection in the   
mirror. Then pulled her hand away from her wound. He's a good shot. She   
thought...then paused...I should have expected it though. He is the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Her hand was covered in blood. She winced in pain as she reached for a cloth to   
wash out the wound...she was lucky...it hadn't hit any vital organs. She sighed...  
closing her eyes. This just isn't my day...  
  
~~~~  
  
Click. Click...click click...pause...click...click click...  
  
It was annoying. That is what Duo had decided. It was VERY annoying. And   
people said HE was annoying? The constant clicking...  
  
The only light in the room was from his laptop...and the only sound was the soft   
click...click click..click...pause...click click...click...  
  
Duo sighed. "Come on, Heero! Get over it! So some girl beat you to the disk and   
got away with it! That's no reason to sulk..."  
  
No response...  
  
Heero tried to ignore Duo, failing. That's not the reason...Kami...she was gorgeous.  
He thought. He would have sighed, but Duo would have freaked out. Instead, he   
just worked harder on his laptop.  
  
Usagi...Who are you?  
  
~~~~  
  
She lay down. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't alone...that she   
wished that there was someone out there to care for her...hold her...  
  
Her entire life, she had been alone. Different. And she had quickly learned to   
become cold and unfeeling....But Heero...he seemed to have sparked something within   
her.  
  
Heero Yuy...who are you really?   
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this! grins...well...REVIEW!!!!!!! Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
